


Love amongst the dragons

by Iloverayllumanddragons26



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Animals, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloverayllumanddragons26/pseuds/Iloverayllumanddragons26
Summary: Apparently no one has written anything about zym’s parents, so I’ll fill that gap. In fact, the data base didn’t even recognize Avizandum at all, it was really sad.....Well this talked place right after Zubeia lays her egg, she and Avizandum are so happy to bring a tiny heir into the world, takes place the day before Avizandum’s death.
Relationships: Azivandum/zubeia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Love amongst the dragons

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya’ll enjoy!

He landed with a small thump outside their lair on the storm spire and let himself in to find his mate asleep with her tail curled around the tiny egg. Avizandum smiled and quietly made his way in and twined his tail with zubeia’s. She opened her eyes and chucked to herself,

“Back so soon?” She smiled at him,  
“How could i stay away from you and Azymondias?” He chucked back. They both glanced at their son, still in his egg.   
“You know, for hundreds of years i was looking forward to being a father. Now i don’t know if I’ll be a good one.”  
Zubeia brushed a claw over her mate’s face,  
“You will be the most excellent of father in all of Xadia, you and i will raise Azymondias to his full potential, and then he will be the best ruler in the history of the world.” She said before nuzzling his face. “Everything will turn out alright”

“I certainly hope so.”

Little did he know, tomorrow marks his death, and his son’s kidnapping. Plus the start of a new age.


End file.
